


something that feels like home

by starscolliding



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Pregnant Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscolliding/pseuds/starscolliding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is in the final stages of his pregnancy and his body is telling him to get ready for the birth. Naturally, Loki builds a nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something that feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been having some free time on my hands lately and I've been using it to go through some of the Thor/Loki fics I wrote and edit them to be posted. This one is really short and disgustingly fluffy, be warned.
> 
> As always, english isn't my first language so you're welcome to point out any mistakes. Enjoy!

Loki huffed in annoyance. He had been feeling weird since he woke that morning. He couldn’t even read his book because of how restless he was feeling.

He looked down at his belly, round with the baby he carried inside his womb. Loki looked at it as if waiting for the baby to tell him what was wrong. Loki was sure all of these weird feelings were because of his pregnancy.

He was far along, probably only two or three weeks away from giving birth. He was also huge and bloated, and he mentally cursed Thor for it. However, he couldn’t stay angry despite himself. He was happy they were having a baby.

Loki put his book down, moving both his hands to caress his clothed belly. He was tired of reading anyway. Lately, it was all he was allowed to do. He huffed once more. Damn Thor, damn the healers, damn his enormous pregnant belly. Honestly, it was just one baby and still his belly was huge. It was Thor’s fault, obviously. Thor and his dumb genes.

Usually, when Loki was feeling agitated, taking a deep breath and rubbing his belly would calm him down. However, that wasn’t working today.

He got up, one hand on his belly and the other supporting his back, his long braid swinging as he moved.

Loki frowned when he caught sight of the bed. It was covered with a few pillows and furs but it looked so… empty. Loki walked to the closet, picking another fur and placing it on the bed.

He stood back to look at it once more but it still didn’t feel like it was enough. He got two more furs and arranged them on the bed.

Loki didn’t understand what was coming over him but looking at his and Thor’s bed and feeling like it wasn’t properly furnished made him feel anxious.

“Maybe some pillows,” he murmured to himself.

He ended up piling every pillow he could find on the bed. When it still wasn’t enough, he ended up adding every fur and blanket he owned to it. Loki could barely see the bed under all the things he had piled onto it but it finally felt proper to him.

He yawned, suddenly feeling very sleepy and eager to lie down amongst all those pillows and covers. Loki shrugged to himself, attributing all this weirdness to his pregnancy and climbed into bed.

He had been lying down for about a minute when he realized something was amiss. He got up, waddling through the room to the closet once more, hand supporting his lower back. He grabbed a bunch of Thor’s tunics and went back to bed, laying them down next to him and pressing his face to them. He inhaled Thor’s scent and finally felt at peace, feeling a lot more comforted, his previous anxiousness gone.

He was asleep in a second, one hand gripping one of Thor’s tunics and the other placed protectively on his belly.

When Thor went back to their rooms to check on Loki, he was met with the most peculiar sight of Loki lying amongst what it looked like a million furs and pillows on their bed.

He frowned but couldn’t contain a smile at the sight. Loki looked peaceful, if a bit flushed, sleeping like that. He looked beautiful too, heavily pregnant with Thor’s child. Then Thor noticed all of his tunics lying next to Loki and he frowned once more.

When he looked back at Loki, he found two red eyes watching him.

Thor smiled at him.

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

Loki didn’t bother to move, only shifted slightly so his belly was more comfortable.

“No,” he replied, muffled by the pillows.

“So,” Thor started. “What’s all of this?” He gestured towards the bed.

Loki turned his face away, looking embarrassed. He wasn’t anxious anymore but he still didn’t want to leave the bed or remove any of the covers he had added.

“I don’t know. It just felt right,” he answered truthfully.

Thor nodded, realizing this wasn’t something Loki had planned on doing. Loki sometimes had weird urges during his pregnancy, this must be one of those times.

“Alright,” he said. “And what about my clothes?”

This time Loki flushed noticeably, his cheeks tainted a darker blue. He let the hair from his loose braid fall to his face.

“You weren’t here,” he said in a small voice.

Thor understood now, feeling warmth flood his chest. He grinned broadly, removing his boots before climbing into bed.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked, as Thor climbed behind him, hugging him close to him.

“I’m here now,” he said, arm circling Loki’s belly.

Loki shifted closer to him, a warm feeling rushing through him. His anxiousness had been gone before but he definitely felt a lot more comfortable now that Thor was holding him.

Thor pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, content to just hold Loki. He had wanted to spend every minute with Loki, especially in the last stages of his pregnancy, but his duties frequently kept him away. More often than not, Loki would be cross with him and Thor had to placate him with kisses and presents.

Thankfully, today he seemed to be too mellowed out to care. They laid there in complete silence for moments.

Thor would’ve fallen asleep if something hadn’t caught his attention. Loki was… purring. Like a cat.

Thor frowned, looking down at him.

“Loki, are you purring?”

Loki’s eyes snapped open and he flushed dark blue, more embarrassed than ever.

“Shut up. I don’t know,” he replied, sounding frustrated. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” he added, in a small voice.

Thor kissed the side of his head.

“Shhh,” he murmured. “It’s alright, love.”

He knew sometimes Loki got frustrated when his body responded differently or did weird things during his pregnancy. Thor’s job was to be there to make him feel better.

“It’s alright as long as you’re fine and as long as the baby is fine.”

As if to validate Thor’s words, the baby kicked against Loki’s belly. They both startled in surprise and then laughed.

“See?” Thor said, with a big smile, kissing Loki once more. “Everything’s fine.”

Loki nodded, soothed, and gripped Thor’s hand to lace their fingers together.

Thor looked around them, noticing that all the pillows and furs were arranged as if to form a circle and a realization hit him.

“Are you nesting?” Thor asked.

If Loki could have blushed any harder he would have.

“Maybe,” he admitted.

Thor felt warm again and a bit guilty. Loki had been feeling lonely and anxious and Thor hadn’t been there. This was probably the way his hormones were telling Loki to get ready for the baby to be born.

“Sorry I wasn’t here,” Thor said.

Loki nodded, pressing back closer to him.

“Just don’t leave,” he said.

“I won’t,” Thor promised. “And when I’m not here and you need me, for whatever reason, call me. I’ll come no matter what.”

Loki had this mental picture of Thor leaving an important meeting with a foreign ambassador at Loki’s bidding to come cuddle with him. It was a bit ridiculous but it also made his heart flutter because he knew Thor would do just that for him if asked.

“Alright,” Loki said, settling down to sleep again. He felt more comforted now, knowing that Thor was there with him, and their baby also went back to sleeping peacefully in Loki’s belly.

Loki wasn’t sure if he would keep the nest until he gave birth but he was sure he didn’t want to leave it for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
